


Рассвет

by Riko_In_Flowers



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riko_In_Flowers/pseuds/Riko_In_Flowers
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 4





	Рассвет

Он не полетел. Он подумал, что Рико блефует. Какой же он идиот. Но осознание этого не вернёт Эндрю. Эндрю-Эндрю-Эндрю. От одного имени боль растекается по телу. Его голубые глаза теперь похожи на рыбьи: мутные, безжизненные. И Нил в этом виноват. Никто, кроме Кевина, не знает, что он мог спасти Эндрю. 

Нил вновь зарывается пальцами в волосы и задыхается от слёз. Мама бы сейчас сказала успокоиться, но он не может. Сигарета дотлевает, а с его губ срывается немой крик.

Нил резко открывает глаза и смотрит на умиротворённое лицо рядом, тихо выдыхает и практически бесшумно вылазит из теплой кровати. Когда парень подходит к окну в гостиной, он видит бледный рассвет. Выдох. Это был лишь сон. Один из многих. Открывает окно, с которого Эндрю уже давно снял сетку, садится на подоконник и поджигает сигарету. Не курит, лишь вдыхает дым. Свежий воздух проникает в комнату, холодит босые ноги.  
Его руку накрывает чужая, после забирает сигарету. Бледная рука подносит сигарету к губам, рядом стоящий делает затяжку, а после выпускает дым в открытое окно.

— Прости, что разбудил, — тихо произносит Нил.

— Все в порядке, — отвечает Эндрю, после чего делает затяжку, наклоняется к губам Нила и выпускает дым в приоткрытый рот.

В глазах обоих доверие. Сигарета догорает, пока парни целуются. Мягко. Нежно. Руки забираются под футболку, оглаживая ребра. И кажется, что этот момент будет длиться вечно, но никто и не против, ведь ответ всегда "да".

И никто из них не узнает, что в их маленький мир ненадолго заглянул посторонний.


End file.
